Spongebob?
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: The train ends up undwerwater....they meet people...they who?


Hermione, Ginny and Ron got on the train with out Harry. They sat in the first  
empty compartment.   
  
Hermione: I can't believe him!!  
  
Ginny: Guys are butt heads.  
  
Hermione: DUH!! You're just figuring this out?!  
  
Ron: Where is Harry anyway?  
  
Hermione: Who cares!?  
  
The compartment doors slid open and Harry walked in.  
  
Ginny: Speaking of the devil slash butthead.  
  
Harry: Shut up you git.  
  
Ron: Hey man, that's my little sister. Leave her alone.  
  
Harry: Oh plea...  
  
He was cut off by the train rocking and the lights spluttering. There was a huge  
splash and the windows went black too. Hermione ran over to the window an looked  
out.   
  
Hermione: Oh my god...we're under water!!!   
  
They mumbled something and they had bubbles around their head. They felt  
another rocking and a huge CRUNCH. Their compartment had sepertaed from the rest.   
They sunk down farther and landed with a thud. They pried the doors open and stepped  
out into the water.   
  
Ginny: It's beautiful down here.  
  
Ron: It is.  
  
Hermione: Hey look a pineapple.  
  
Ginny: A pineapple under the water.?  
  
Hermione: And a totem pole....and a.....a rock.  
  
The rock swung open and a fat pink starfish stepped out. It strolled over to the  
pineapple wistling and knockd on the door. A sponge answered the door. He had on  
little square pants with a tie and sleeves attached. He also wore knee socks and looked  
very over dressed compared to the starfish's green and blue trunks. The sponge pointed  
to the gang and they started toward them.   
  
Sponge: Hi strangers I'm Sponge Bob Square Pants. And this is Patrick Star. And this is  
Gary.   
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
He pointed to the starfish blowing spit bubbles.  
  
Ron: Well he's very talented.  
  
Hermione: I'm Hermione and this is Ginny and Harry and Ron. Our train to school  
got....uh....somehow....stuck....down here.   
  
Ron: Is there anything to eat.....like burgers....or do I have to eat algae?  
  
Spongebob: Oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhh, Let's go to the KRUSTY KRAB!!!  
  
Harry: I don't think I.....  
  
He was cut off by Spongebob pulling him quickly down the street toward the  
Krusty Krab. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron ran behind them.  
  
Hermione: He runs fast for a sponge....*panting*  
  
They finally reached the Krusty Krab and the doors swung open to let them in.   
There was a squid at the register and a crab sitting at a table with a squirrel talking.   
Spongebob raced back to the kitchen. The crab walked up to them.   
  
Crab: Hello, land dwellers. What business do yous have here?  
  
Hermione: Our train got stuck here and well we're hungry.   
  
Crab: I'm Mr. Crabs and what would you like.....Squidward will take your order.   
  
They walked over to Squidward and he just looked at them.   
  
Squidward: Well, what do you want.  
  
Hermione: Well......uh....what do you have?  
  
Squidward pointed to the menu hanging up on the wall.   
  
Hermione: Oh.....uh...how about a Krabby Patty each.  
  
Squidward: 4 Krabby Patties Spongebob.   
  
He rang the bell and screamed something about fat cows grazing and handed  
them their burgers. They sat down at a table and Hermione took a bite.   
  
Hermione: Hey this is really good. Better than Mc Donald's.  
  
A squirrel came over to them while they were eating.  
  
Squirrel: Howdy Partners, I'm Sandy Cheeks.   
  
Ginny: HI Sandy. I'm Ginny, This is Harry and Hermione and this is my brother Ron.  
  
She pointed to Ron who was now blowing spit bubbles with Partick. She sighed  
and they got up to leave when Spongebob stopped them.   
  
Spongebob: Wait Wait Wait!!  
  
Ron: What What What?!?!  
  
Spongebob: Lets go to Jellyfish Fields and go.......JELLYFISHING!!  
  
Spongebob pulled them to his house and to a certain closet. He took a rod and a  
net out of the closet and put it together. Somehow it multiplied and there were 5. He  
handed them to the gang and shot off out the door.  
  
Spongebob: I'M READY I'M READY I'M READY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron: I think he is off his rocker. Flown the cookoos nest. Lost his...  
  
Ginny: RON!! We get the point.  
  
They ran after Spongebob and got lost on their way to Jellyfish Fields. They  
ended up at The Chum Bucket. (This is a really gross name for a restaurant don't you  
think? Well The Krusty Krab isn't much better) They walked inside and looked around  
for the server.   
  
Ginny: Is anyone a live in here?  
  
Just then a door swung open but no one walked out. They looked curiously at  
eachother. Ron raised 1 eyebrow and looked at Hermione who shrugged.   
  
Harry: Well, We're stuck under water, lost, and in a haunted restaurant. This is a  
wonderful day!!  
  
A voice piped up that no one could see. They looked all around only to  
see.....nothing.   
  
Voice: Down here you inbiciles!!  
  
They looked down on the counter. Ron put his elbow down and they heard a yelp  
of pain.  
  
Hermione: Ron pick your elbow up.   
  
On the table there was a small green little evil thingy.  
  
small green little evil thingy: What are you doing down here!?!?  
  
Hermione: Our bus got stuck and....  
  
Plankton: GOOOOOOOOOOD . I can use you for my new experiment. I'll use you to  
get my Krabby Patty!!!  
  
4 sets of ropes bounded up through the floor and tied themselves around  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. It carried them into the back room and put them  
down on flat beds. The beds strapped the gang in.  
  
Plankton: *Evil Laugh* Now I will cut open your heads and take out your brains and put  
them into these robots...  
  
Ron: Hey where did you get those robots that look exactly like us? And didn't you try  
this already with Spongebob and his brain did the same thing he would've done?  
  
Plankton: Yes, but....  
  
Harry: So what makes you think we won't do the same things?  
  
Plankton: Cuz this.....  
  
Ginny: Yes our brains control us, so if you put our brains into the robots it'll do what we  
want it to do.  
  
Plankton: But.....  
  
Hermione: And we won't get you your Krabby Patty and destroy your little evil  
restaurant!!!  
  
Ginny/Ron/Harry/Plankton: *puts 1 eyebrow up and glares at Hermione*  
  
Hermione: Oh sorry. He's supposed to be the evil one right?  
  
Ginny/Harry/Plankton/Ron: *noddes*  
  
Hermione: Fine. Why does Algae always get to have all the fun?!  
  
Plankton: Anyhew. Back to the part where the hero comes barging in now.  
  
Just then the hero (Spongebob) came barging into the Chum Bucket......singing?  
  
Spongebob: F is for Friends who do stuff together. U is fore you and me. N is for  
anywhere at anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea.  
  
Then they ALL started singing. Even the evil Plankton.  
  
All: F is for frolic through all the flowers U is for ukulele N is for nose picking sharing  
gum and sand licking here in the deep blue seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Plankton: Well....uh.....*dies*  
  
Harry: Yaaaaay we killed him!  
  
Spongebob: Who is gonna be our villain?  
  
The room goes dark and lightning flashes. Hermione has an evil grin on her face.  
  
Ginny: Hermione?!!?  
  
Hermione: No I just always wanted to do that.  
  
Out of no where Patrick, Sandy, Mr.Krabs, Squidward, and Gary came into the  
Chum Bucket. Patrick was still blowing spit bubbles. Hermione went over to him and  
slapped him across the face. Then everything fizzled away and Malfoy woke up.   
  
Malfoy: Well that was interesting. 


End file.
